


We See Each Other In A Different Light

by HyperKey



Series: Chronological Order [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Not even androids.





	We See Each Other In A Different Light

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll today. haha.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you wanna see more angst come visit my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/zZwzC5G
> 
> Title from a passage in the song Infrared by Three Days Grace

Humans age. There was no doubt about it. Hank was already old. He still had twenty, thirty years left into his life. It wasn’t a lot, but long enough. Long enough to see the final moments of his partner.

Connor wrought his hands under the dining table, unsure how to start this conversation. Hank was halfway into a veggie-burger. Who knew he’d actually end up liking them. Still wasn’t the healthiest food, but it was a start.

Connor had put off this conversation for weeks. But he knew he had to eventually light up to hank about it. It was necessary, to prepare him for what was undoubtedly going to happen in the next year. Possibly two, maybe three if he was lucky and had routine maintenance every few weeks. He wasn’t sure how he liked the thought.

Connor had hidden the facts of all of it deep inside of him. Gathered information, researched. All of it in silence. He wondered if he was getting depressed over it. He knew of his limited lifespan. He was never meant to last long. But since he had grown closer to Hank he wished he would be able to prevent it. At least until Hank had passed on.

“Spill it already, kid I can hear your gears running over here.” Hank grumbled after a long moment of starting into the sad eyes of his partner.

He knew something had been up. Connor had been quieter than usual, LED yellow between conversations, he stuck with Sumo a lot longer than usual.

“Hank…” Connor eventually forced, fingers gripping into each other tightly.

If his hands had been flesh and bone, they would have bruised. If his hand had been flesh and bone, he wouldn’t have this conversation.

“You know I am a prototype.”

“Yeah, and?” Hank raised an eyebrow and swallowed the last bits of his burger, washed it down with a glass of water and rested his elbows on the table.

“You know prototypes are used to run tests, before the final model is released, right?”

Hank shrugged. “Yeah. So?”

“They are made to last long enough so the final model can be released without flaws.” It was easier to say it like that, to pretend it wasn’t applying to him.

“And the final model has already been released.” Hank muttered. “So?”

Connor fell into a short silence. He knew what he needed to stay, he knew all the words and how to string them together, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“…I was not built to last long.”

Hank’s confused frown turned into such a dark and menacing grimace that Connor wished he hadn’t said anything. Was it directed at him? Was Hank mad?

“My processors weren’t meant to last longer than a few months, same with my biocomponents… they are all unique, that’s why I was replaced instead of being repaired…”

Hank was silent as Connors gaze sank to the floor. “Are you telling me you’re going to die?”

Connor flinched. Those weren’t the words he had planned to use. He had wanted to make it sound as technical as possible, as detached as he could. And now there was no way he could change it. He nodded faintly, barely visible, but Hank caught it.

Hank slammed his hand into the table with a bright curse, made Connor wince. “Fuck! How long do you have left?”

Connor felt the thirium pump speed up, hammer against the artificial ribcage made from plastic and metal. He wasn’t certain. He needed a full and throughout check up to determine the full extent of his lifespan.

“I am uncertain.” He admitted. “My system can’t preconstruct that far into the future.”

“So how do we prevent this?” Hank asked then. He hadn’t moved from his position, eyes trained on his partner, body tense, ready to jump into whatever action he needed to.

“I require maintenance on a level that only a trained cyberlife employee can do. They can determine possible future failures and prevent or alleviate them.”

Hank nodded and stood from his chair. “How long have you put this off?”

Brown eyes looked up at him, guilt spread all over the soft features. “Two and a half weeks.”

“Are you scared?”

The android broke their eye-contact and nodded, jumped slightly when Hanks hand met his shoulder. His arms automatically moved around the older man and he buried his face into his shirt. He was shaking, pressed his eyes shut in hopes it would stop the horrible sensation of dread.

Warm hands moved over his back and through his hair. “I’ll get you the technician. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Connor only nodded again, unable to utter a single word through the horrible sensation constricting his chest in a fear he had rarely experienced before.

 


End file.
